


Discoveries

by spacioussmuthut



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: I tried to put in some humor but I don't know how well I did, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, bottom Black Hat because the world needs more of it, virgin Black hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacioussmuthut/pseuds/spacioussmuthut
Summary: Flug knew many things Black Hat was: Dapper. Smooth. Savvy. Handsome. Confidant. Dashing. Terrifying. Unholy. A true horror that should not exist. But a virgin? He never would have guessed. He actually was still having trouble processing it.





	Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> please visit my tumblr spacioussmuthut.tumblr.com

What a fucking week.

Flug was a simple man. A man who knew how to create devices most would consider impossible, yes, but still simple. He wasn’t hard to please. Just some good food, some reasonable working hours, and a few good friends to play D&D with on the weekends.

He didn’t have any of those things.

So instead he buried himself in his work. He rationalized to himself that working was the only thing keeping him sane in a truly _in_ sane workplace, but the truth of it was that all work and no play makes Flug a frazzled boy. And frazzled he was. He hadn’t even noticed that his anxiety medication wasn’t working anymore, or that he’d forgotten to take his anxiety medication. The fear of Demencia sabotaging an invention minutes before he was to show it to Black Hat, or of 5.0.5 stumbling in and breaking something that took days to build didn’t help in the least. He was so riddled with stress he was having trouble sleeping, which caused him to fumble with his tools during the day, which made him more stressed, which made sleep harder, which-

And so it was no wonder that when Black Hat had shown him a _tiny sliver_ of kindness he ran headlong in to it. Just the thought of having some sort of interpersonal relationship was enough for him to promptly tell caution to go fuck itself before he threw it to the wind. Black Hat didn’t seem like the kind of guy who would want a friend at all, but if Flug had to choose between him and the others, well, it was a good thing he’d shown interest first.

But just spending an hour or so a day talking to each other over a glass of wine and a cup of green tea, respectively, very quickly turned much more intimate. And in this case ‘very quickly’ is two days. The second day they sat down to chat Flug found Black Hat asking him some oddly personal questions, and just saying odd things in general. It wasn’t until he was in too deep that he realized that what Black Hat had been doing was _flirting_. His poor brain hadn’t even registered it as a possibility. And then the other man was stood in front of him, reaching an arm out to touch his face. 

It had been so quick- Black Hat gently lifted his bag a few inches and firmly pressed their lips together for just a few seconds- and then it was over. Time to go back to work. But that kiss burned on his lips for the rest of the day. 

And that was it. Neither had said the words, but it was obvious that they were now dating. Chaste kisses turned into heated makeout sessions on Black Hat’s office chair. And now Flug was in the situation he was in; standing over Black Hat, who was sitting on Flug’s bed, sans jacket and with a loosened tie.

And so, to reiterate: _what a fucking week._

“You, uh, look nervous…” Flug said, looking down at his boss. And to be fair, he did. Black Hat sat wide eyed on the mattress, jaw clenched tight and hands roughly grabbing at the blankets. “We don’t have to do this, you know.”

“Flug?”

“Y-yes, sir?”

“Shut the fuck up.”

They sat in uncomfortable silence for what felt like forever before Flug spoke up again.

“Uh, how do you usually start this off?” He asked.

“Start what off?”

“You… uh… sex. That’s what we’re doing, right? Did- did I read this wrong? Are we doing something else?”

“No you didn’t read it wrong, you absolute moron!” Black Hat yelled, still looking unsure and maybe even a little bit scared? No, Flug was just seeing things, Black Hat would never be scared. “Of course we’re having sex! We’re two grown adults in a bedroom together. How else could you _possibly_ read this situation?” it almost sounded like he was asking himself.

“S-sorry sir. I just… don’t do this often.”

“Clearly.”

“How do you usually start it off?”

And there was a look on Black Hat’s face. It was stiff, awkward. He was obviously trying to hide something, his usual poker face nowhere to be found. The two of them just sat there, saying nothing. Black Hat averted his eye.

“…I don’t.” He finally said.

“You don’t?”

“I don’t.”

“As in never?”

“What the hell else would I mean?” 

Flug knew many things Black Hat was: Dapper. Smooth. Savvy. Handsome. Confidant. Dashing. Terrifying. Unholy. A true horror that should not exist. But a virgin? He never would have guessed. He actually was still having trouble processing it. Maybe Black Hat was just fucking with his head? He liked doing that.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Black Hat’s yelling.

“I can see those hamster wheels in your head turning! Now stop! Whatever you were just thinking about me you are forbidden from thinking of ever again!”

“But I-“

“ _Forbidden!_ ”

Flug put his hands up defensively. Everything in his life just got so much harder.

  
“W-well, as I said earlier, we don’t have-“

“I want to!” Black Hat screamed, fisting the blankets in his hands so tight his claws had started to shred through the material. “And unless you don’t I suggest we move along!”

“Alright!” Flug said nervously, leaning over to finish removing Black Hat’s tie.  
Oh- he’d never seen him look bashful before, but there was simply no other way to describe it. He was looking away, hunched into himself a little. He was even worrying at his bottom lip. It was like something out of some trashy manga. Flug had never been so hard in his entire goddamn life.

He started to work at the buttons of Black Hat’s red dress shirt, brushing the fabric out of the way and running his hands across his smooth, hairless chest. Flug could have sworn he heard a squeak make its way out of Black Hat’s mouth, but decided the best course of action was to not bring attention to it. Black Hat’s dark grey skin was soft, hard, and heated up everywhere he touched it. It was bizarre, but definitely not bad. Just inhuman.

There was a small, very excited voice in the back of his head telling him he was indeed about to fuck a monster. He wasn’t even going to use science as an excuse.

“I believe we’re both supposed to be in similar states of undress.”

“Huh?”

“I’m sitting here shirtless for you. The least you can do is return the favor.”

“O-oh! Yes. I’ll do that, just a moment-“

Flug shed his lab coat and carefully pulled his tshirt up and over his head, making sure not to accidentally take his bag with it. He noticed that in that time Black Hat had picked up his own shirt and meticulously folded it. He supposed everyone had to have some sort of priorities.

“Look at you,” Black Hat said, trying his best to sound disgusted and failing. “Look at how _skinny_ you are. Do you have any muscles at all? Any fat? Or are you just bundles of sticks wrapped in flesh?”  

“You are much skinnier than I am, sir.”

“Nonsense!” Black Hat scoffed. “Look at this,” he continued, gesturing to his exposed torso and wiry arms. “I am a perfect specimen.” He tapped his finger on his concave stomach. “Every inch of my body is finely tuned, making me, pound for pound, a perfect killing machine.”

“…Ok.”

“I am- Flug. Flug are you looking?”

“Yes, I’m looking.” Flug said, not looking at him as he unzipped his pants.  
“Alright. As you can see, I am- mother of fuck _what is that?_ ” Black Hat yelled, reeling back and almost falling off the opposite end of the bed. He shakily pointed his clawed hand at Flug’s exposed cock. 

“It’s my- wait, do you… not know? Do you not know how to have sex?”

“I understand the gist of it!”

“Black Hat, that’s not enough. I can’t do this if you don’t know what you’re getting in to. It wouldn’t be fair to you.”

“Fuck you! Fuck me.”

“No!”

“I know what I’m doing!”

“Than what is this?” Flug asked, striding over to Black Hat and stroking his cock dangerously close to his face.

“That’s… the thing.”

“The thing?”

“The part that goes in the hole. The part the males have. I don’t care what it’s called. I don’t care what _any_ of them are called.” He huffed.

“I can’t believe you. Have you even seen anyone nude before?”

“Of course I have!” Black Hat replied indignantly. “I have watched at least four of your vulgar human pornographies.” 

“Oh, wow! Four whole pornos! You’re practically an expert!” Flug yelled.

“I’m sensing a lot of sarcasm coming from you right now, Doctor, and I do not appreciate it.” Black Hat said, crossing his arms. “Are you insecure about your genitals?”

“ _WHAT?_ ”

“You humans and your pathetic external sex organs.” Black Hat said simply. “It’s alright to feel bad about them. Do you know how easily you can render a male infertile? Honestly, and you call yourselves evolved!”

Flug covered his already covered face with his hands. This was ridiculous. He’d have to be truly desperate to continue this encounter.

“Take off your pants so we can figure this out.” He said with a sigh.

Black Hat nervously unbuttoned his pants before sliding the fitted garment down his slender legs. He wasn’t wearing any underwear, but had on sock garters with little hat shaped fasteners. At first Flug thought his groin was entirely smooth, until he noticed an odd slit in the skin. He was going to climb onto the bed to investigate when Black Hat sat up and made a beckoning motion. Flug walked to the edge of the bed and Black Hat inched over to poke gently at his swollen cock. 

“It’s bigger than I thought it would be.” He said, wrapping his hand around it and pumping experimentally.

“O-oh, thank you…” Flug said with a gasp, just barely stopping himself from desperately grabbing at Black Hat.

“How is that a compliment? This is monstrous. I have no idea what I can do with this.”

“Well, w-what is that?” Flug said, pointing in the direction of the suspicious slit he noticed earlier. “Perhaps if I investigate-“

“ _Fine_.” Black Hat interrupted. He slowly laid down on the bed, his head resting gently on the pillow, which pushed his hat forward a bit. “I don’t know what good it will do, but please, satisfy your asinine curiosity.”

Flug looked over his almost naked body and decided that the socks and their garters were too cute to remove, not that he would say it out loud. Black Hat looked nervous when he climbed onto the bed and knelt between his legs. The slit was several inches long and an odd teal fluid was dripping out of it. When Flug touched it he was surprised to see the edges plumpen and separate, exposing a hole. 

“What is _that?_ ” Black Hat asked, panicking. He poked at it and looked at Flug, obviously concerned. “I’ve never seen this before. What am I supposed to do now?”

“You… you’ve never seen it? How? Have you never touched here before?”

“Of course I have! But it’s never done _that!_ ” He practically shrieked.

“…Then why is it doing it now?” Flug asked.

“Well…” Black Hat looked away from him, clearly embarrassed. “I… just recently came to sexual maturity.” He confessed.

Flug recoiled and was off him in an instant.

“Are you telling me you’re a _child?_ ” He yelled, clearly disturbed.

“Of course not you dense-! Ugh! I’m older than you’d ever be able to even comprehend! Did it ever occur to you that my development might be different than a humans?”

“Well-“

“No, you didn’t. Because you’re an idiot. Though maybe I’m an idiot too, simply by association! I must be, since the first thing I do when I get my first urges is start a relationship with someone who clearly has _no critical thinking skills!_ ”

“Let’s just… calm down for a moment.” Flug suggested, moving away from the bottom of the bed and inspecting his boss’ new addition. He gently slid a finger in and found that the inside was warm and moist. Black Hat let out a shaky moan and twitched around the sudden intrusion.

“This… I’m actually really relieved about this.” Flug said. “I was afraid I’d need lube, which is all the way down in the lab and-“

“Shut up.” Black Hat gasped. “Just keep doing that and shut up.”

“Y-yes, sir.”

Flug continued to finger open the strange orifice when he felt something pushing back. Curious, he retracted his finger and watched as a thick gray cock unsheathed itself from the upper part of the hole. It was covered in bumps and ridges and was excreting a slimy green substance from all over the shaft.

“I was expecting a tentacle.” Flug said, amazed.

“I’m n-not even surprised at any of this now.” Black Hat said, panting. “M-maybe I can turn it into one.”

“Not necessary.” Flug replied, slightly repulsed at the idea of shape-shifting genitalia.

The new piece of anatomy took up the top half of the opening, but there was clearly enough room left under it for Flug to fit himself in. He debated for a moment as to whether or not it would be a good idea, then came to the conclusion that _nothing_ he’d done previously in this situation had been a good idea so he probably shouldn’t start worrying now. However, the thought of just roughly taking Black Hat during his first time seemed wrong.

Flug hiked his bag up just enough to expose his lips and leaned in to nip and suck at Black Hat’s collarbone. Black Hat let out a breathy moan and wrapped his arms loosely around Flug’s shoulders.

“Doctor…” He started.

“Y-yes?”

“I… am glad you know what you’re doing.” He mumbled, closing his eye. “Continue.”

Flug reached down and resumed thrusting his fingers into the hole as he kissed and sucked on Black Hat’s neck. He moved his lips to the other man’s jawline, then slowly over to his lips. He took Black Hat’s lower lip between his teeth to gently nibble at it, savoring the whine that escaped his throat. He softly but insistently licked at Black Hat’s teeth, silently asking him to open his mouth. The other complied and soon their tongues were thrashing together. Black Hat had a faintly bitter taste to him, his thick, green tinted saliva dribbling down his chin.  
Suddenly Black Hat let out a high keen.

“I need more.” He said, his voice almost a whimper.

Flug’s cock twitched at the sound of Black Hat almost begging to be fucked. He pulled back, removing his fingers from Black Hat so he could take his pants off the rest of the way. He put his hand on Black Hat’s chest and gently pushed him all the way onto his back. His hat was pushed forward when his head rested against the pillow.

“C-can I, um, take off your hat?” He asked.

“Can I take off your _bag?_ ” Black Hat replied, annoyed. Flug paused a moment.

“Fair enough.” He finally said.

Flug parted Black Hat’s slender legs and positioned himself between them. This was either going to feel incredible or make his dick rot off. Maybe even both. Well, nothing ventured…

He pushed himself in slowly, his cock sliding in with ease. It was warm and wet and inviting. He could feel the walls adjusting around him, and soon he was in to the hilt. He looked over at Black Hat to gauge his expression and found him staring wide eyed up at him.

“How does it feel?” Flug asked.

“Full.” Black Hat managed between gasps. “Very, very full.”

“Does it hurt?”

“I… I don’t know.”

“If it does please tell me. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’m not made of glass.” Black Hat huffed.

“I know, just… humor me?”

“…Fine.”

Flug slowly pulled out before pushing back in with a bit more force and Black Hat let out a long, shuddering moan. Flug began to thrust proper, and Black Hat practically jerked under him. When he heard Black Hat whisper _“faster”_ in a small, desperate voice he started pounding into him with renewed enthusiasm, reveling in the obscene noises the other was making. He could feel the ridges and bumps of Black Hat’s cock against his own with every thrust.

Black Hat was shaking, trying to grasp onto the sheets and ripping them apart in the process. His mind was starting to blank out on him, all his thoughts slowly turning into white fuzz. Why did his biology make him wait so long for this? Black Hat had razed entire civilizations and it didn’t even come _close_ to comparing to how he felt now. A particularly hard thrust had him nearly screaming.

“Sh-should I slow down, sir?”

“No! Go faster, or- or harder, I don’t care! Just give me more!” Black Hat whined. “ _Please_ , Flug. I- I need more, _please_.”

“ _Shit!_ ”

Flug felt like he could die the happiest man ever- Black Hat was the most powerful being on the planet and here he was, writhing underneath him and literally _begging_ for his cock. There was no ignoring the ego boost is gave him. Flug untangled Black Hat’s legs from around his waist and threw his ankles up over his shoulders, bending him almost in half to fuck him as hard as he could, leaning in to suck and bite at his neck. A part of him regretted not giving Black Hat a slow, gentle first time, but he couldn’t bring himself to feel all that bad about it- he was giving him what he asked for, after all, even if that was kind of a shitty excuse.

Black Hat’s moaning became more fevered, half-words spilling from his lips. His voice was high with need, making his moans and pleas even more obscene. He mashed his face against Flug’s, initiating a deep, desperate kiss. Soon he was whimpering _more, more, more_ against Flug’s lips and screaming in pleasure when Flug complied.

He looked down between their bodies and noticed his own neglected cock bouncing with each thrust. He reached down and took it in his hand, pumping experimentally and almost locking up at the feeling of being stimulated in both areas. Soon he was pumping harder, fisting his cock as fast as he could at the awkward angle. He threw his head back, tongue lolling out his mouth and his eye rolled so far into the back of his head that Flug couldn’t even see his pupil.  
The feeling was absolutely _heavenly_ , and after a few short minutes he was coming, screaming Flug’s name and shooting ribbons of teal tinted cum all over the both of their abdomens. Black Hat tightened around Flug’s cock like a vicee during his orgasm, and after a moment he was spilling himself into him, thick and hot.

Flug pulled out with a wet pop and rolled over to lay next to Black Hat on his absolutely ruined bed. For a moment the two just lied there, coming down from their highs and catching their breath.

“D-did I do alright, sir?” Flug timidly asked.

“Of course you did you fool! Er… I mean, it was… incredible, Flug. I’m glad we decided to do this. Thank you.”

“O-oh,” Flug said, embarrassed. “I’m sure it would have been better for you if you’d chosen someone more… experienced than I am.”

“Don’t be an idiot! You can clearly see that I’m more than satisfied with your performance, so stop with this self-degrading nonsense right now!”

“Thank you, sir.”

“So… shall we go again?”

“Wh- _what?_ No, I’m not anywhere near ready! How short are your refractory periods?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about but it sounds like more pathetic human bullshit.”

“This is going to be a long night, isn’t it?” Flug asked, groaning.

“It will if I can help it.” Black Hat said with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> concrit appreciated!


End file.
